


Anne and Fresca Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I write about Anne and Fresa
Kudos: 2





	Anne and Fresca Poem

Anne and Fresa are different from you and I 

Fresa is Puerto Rican while Anne is Thai

Both girls were pushed around and emotionally abused by their "friends" until their abusive friendship ends.

Fresa was playing soccer with Denise while Anne was playing tennis 

Fresa and Anne are great dancers and listening to music like womancers.

Anne is brave, independent and smart while Fresa is cheerful, naive and kind too

Like me and you

The End


End file.
